Interview with World Cup
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: It's close to World Cup now, everyone. Let's have some interview with our favorite continents (very short). Visitor: Greece.
1. South Korea

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

_**Welcome everybody to the interview. This time, you will meet 32 nations which qualified to the group stage of 2014 FIFA World Cup!**_

_**Let's begin!**_

* * *

**South Korea:** "Thanks for inviting me."

**Me:** "Thank you. I've heard about your road to the World Cup. It's impressive."

**South Korea:** "Yes."

**Me:** "By a way, we have the first question. In qualifying, the rival you afraid are who?"

**South Korea:** "Of course are Iran, Japan, Australia; and little are Uzbekistan, Jordan."

**Me:** "I see. Why?"

**South Korea:** "Because Japan is the defending champion of Asia. Australia and Iran are giants. About Uzbekistan and Jordan, they are not bad at all. They played very well, and made hard for other continents."

**Me:** "So… that's why. But I also notice something. You said you worried about them, but do you want to talk about Lebanon?"

**South Korea:** "Lebanon… oh… oh oh…"

Me: "Don't be so stressful, South Korea. Why you feel set about Lebanon?"

**South Korea:** "Let me speak: first, we knew Lebanon is a weak nation in football before the qualification. But after that, she had improved. She defeated me and Iran, despite she was the weakest. Even North Korea, Thailand, Singapore or Indonesia still didn't have a same, currently."

**Me:** "Lebanon, Lebanon, even they hadn't passed, but like South Korea said, she had improved. But South Korea missed something: she defeated not only you and Iran, but also did with United Arab Emirates and Kuwait. Hahaha…"

**South Korea:** "Hahahaha… thanks. You make me laugh…"

**Me:** "That's the spirit. South Korea, your goal when you appeared in the 2014 World Cup?"

**South Korea:** "Thank you for asking. My goal is trying to get into the semi-final like 12 years ago, when I and Japan were hosts."

**Me:** "Lucky for you that Turkey didn't be here. If not…"

**South Korea:** "Turkey? Oh, about him, I feel very sad when he didn't pass just because Romania and Hungary (not count Netherlands), but if he were here, I would eat him like eat Turkey."

**Me:** "HAHAHAHAHA…"

**South Korea:** "Excatly. Do you know what I mean?"

**Me:** "You will play with everything you got."

**South Korea:** "That's right."

**Me:** "I guess you should be more… creative."

**South Korea:** "Ahh… you underestimated me, right?"

**Me:** "Hang on, South Korea. I knew you are strong, but can you more creative before the World Cup? To show the others."

**South Korea:** "Interesting…"

**Me:** "So… do you have an answer? Do not scare…"

**South Korea:** "I'm just joking you. I know how to do before its championship."

**Me:** "Haha… let's count your score, again. At the third round: beat Lebanon 6-0, UAE 2-1 and 2-0, Kuwait 2-0; draw Kuwait 1-1; lost Lebanon 1-2."

**South Korea:** "It's my beginning result, right?"

**Me:** "Yes. And the fourth round: beat Qatar 4-1, Lebanon 3-0, Qatar 2-1, Uzbekistan 1-0; draw Uzbekistan 2-2, Lebanon 1-1; lost Iran both with same score 0-1."

**South Korea:** "I hate Iran…"

**Me:** "Don't worry. You shall have your revenge. South Korea?"

**South Korea:** "Yeah."

South Korea shook my hand with me, but looked me with a warning eyes…

**South Korea:** "I will crush Iran."

**Me:** "Okay okay… it's too scary."

…South Korea had left…

**Me:** "Okay. Thanks for your interview, South Korea. Watch out Iran. Now let's prepare to meet another continent."

* * *

Interview with World Cup.


	2. Belgium

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Belgium:** "Thanks for inviting me."

**Me:** "It's my pleasure to see you."

…Belgium wore a pink dress, with a cute bow vision of her flag…

**Belgium:** "How do I look?"

**Me:** "It's beautiful."

**Belgium:** "Thank you. And why did you invite me?"

**Me:** "Do you know FIFA World Cup will begin in this June?"

**Belgium:** "Oh I forgot. Thanks. Well…"

**Me:** "You was a strong girl during the first World Cup until the 2002. Then… why did you lose your performance till 2014 qualification?"

**Belgium:** "Yeah, everybody always asks me why I lost? The answer is: after the 2002 World Cup, I felt subjective, and forgot to rebuild new faces. And the disaster: I failed in Euro 2004, 2008, 2012; World Cup 2006, 2010 qualifications. Realizing that trouble…"

**Me:** "Then they rebuilt, again. So Belgian talents had appeared: Eden Hazard, Thibaut Courtois, Thorgan Hazard, Marouane Fellaini, Kevin Mirallas, Mousa Dembélé, Thomas Vermaelen, Simon Mignolet, Christian Benteke, Romelu Lukaku, Vincent Kompany and more… hhhh… I can't tell'em all…"

**Belgium:** "That's fine. You are very tired don't you?"

**Me:** "Thanks. Can you bring to me some water?"

…Belgium gave me some water…

**Me:** "Aaaa… that's better. Do you want to say the recipe of revival?"

**Belgium:** "No no no… it's top secret."

**Me:** "Come on, Bel. Just speak."

…but not all the audience cheered for that. Some of them supported, but some of them thought the other would steal it, and made football/soccer not clean again…

**Belgium:** "See that. Nobody likes it."

**Me:** "Bel, not all of them."

**Belgium:** "No. I'll never say it."

…convince Belgium was very hard. Finally she accepted, but… for private…

**Belgium:** "Alright. That way I came to succeed was…"

…she presented the changing tactics, new leader of Royal Belgian Football Association, the reform of the youths, new coach for Belgium, replace the olds by the youngs,… and many more, but also to defend for the Belgian traditional. It lost… 45 minutes…

**Me:** "Wow… it's huge!"

**Belgium:** "So do you understand it? Hhhh…"

**Me:** "Sorry for making you tired, Belgium, but I would say it's interesting."

**Belgium:** "Now I'm done. Can you please ask for another question?"

**Me:** "Yeah. And… why after you qualified for the 2014 FIFA World Cup, you always lost, especially against Colombia and Japan, right in Brussels?"

**Belgium:** "Hhh…"

…Belgium lost her confidence for a while. Colombia and Japan, who were watching, almost laughed…

**Me:** "Ohh… is that too shame for Belgium?"

**Belgium:** "I-I-I-I-I…"

…and lost a while, she returned to normal…

**Belgium:** "Now listen! It was just bad lucks. Japan and Colombia are very good, like Radamel Falcao, Keisuke Honda,… but in the 2014, we will disable them. I promise!"

**Me:** "Oh wow. Now Belgium has made a promise. Is she going to do it? I guess it is the answer: yes."

**Belgium:** "Well… if you say so… thanks again. But I'm now afraid to be interviewed once again."

**Me:** "Why?"

**Belgium:** "Just ask yourself."

**Me:** "But but but…"

**Belgium:** "Thank you. But I have an exception."

**Me:** "Yeah?"

**Belgium:** "You can reinterview me if I defeat Japan or Colombia."

…Belgium finally left away. No asking more…

**Me:** "Well… Belgium wants to revenge, but she must beat Russia, South Korea and Algeria first. Haha… Let's prepare for next visitor."

* * *

NEXT!


	3. Ghana

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "Welcome Ghana, the giant of Africa."

**Ghana:** "My pleasure."

**Me:** "Excuse me Ghana, but I wasn't stopping shocking on you. Nobody heard about you since your first appearance in 2006, but you eliminated the United States and Czech Republic, until… Brazil beat you. Your recipe of success?"

**Ghana:** "Old recipe from Cameroon, our first big brother."

**Me:** "Hahaha…"

**Ghana:** "Thank you."

…Ghana and I laughed for a while. Then we returned seriously…

**Ghana:** "What do you want to ask second? Tell me."

**Me:** "Do you feel tired about the journey?"

**Ghana:** "Few, but awesome!"

**Me:** "I love it. I wish I could have that chance…"

**Ghana:** "Don't worry, then you will (not sure). Have you watched our journey to 2014 World Cup?"

**Me:** "Your result is very impressive!"

**Ghana:** "Okay."

**Me:** "Now, let me speak. In second round of African qualifying, you easily beat Lesotho 7-0 and 2-0, Sudan (North Sudan) 4-0 and 3-1, Zambia 2-1; only a lost over Zambia 0-1. That's good."

**Ghana:** "We have been created to play soccer."

**Me:** "The Black Stars…"

**Ghana:** "Hahaha… I'd love too. Can you say more?"

**Me:** "Well… about the Third Round… Ahh, there it is: you **crushed** 7-3 on… agreegate… Huh?!"

…I was too shock for a moment…

**Ghana:** "What happened?"

**Me:** "I can't… I can't believe you defeat… the giant… Egypt with that… agreegate…"

**Ghana:** "By how huh? You like it?"

**Me:** "Give… give me some… water…"

…I drank water for a while. Then, when I took back the calm, I continued asking…

**Me:** "Okay, now is my other question. How do you smash Egypt like that?"

**Ghana:** "Egypt… huh, I don't underestimate him. He is best known as _**the Pharaohs**_ of Africa. But in some reason, he became weak, and we had time to defeat him."

**Me:** "That's all?"

**Ghana:** "Not really. By a way, in this qualification, he had shown no mercy to other continents. He beat them, seized them very quick. But not enough."

Me: "Ho ho ho… do not underestimate him, remember?"

Ghana: "I see. But in some kind of reson, God had protected us! HAHAHA…"

…Ghana looked like too… arrogant. He, one of Africa's giants, needed to learn ethical standards…

**Me:** "You feel too arrogant."

**Ghana:** "Me… oh no no no we don't have to."

**Me:** "Yes you have."

**Ghana:** "No I'm not."

**Me:** "Yes."

**Ghana:** "No!"

**Me:** "YES!"

**Ghana:** "NO!"

…I and Ghana almost made a war until…

**Belgium:** "Hey, you forget to talk my result!"

**Me:** "Wait wait wait… Belgium?"

**Ghana:** "What is she doing here?"

**Belgium:** "I want to talk!"

**Me:** "NO NO NO… **NO!**"

…I had to run away. Ghana laughed big…

**Ghana:** "Hahahaha…"

…but he had a trouble…

**United States:** "I'll kill you, Ghana."

**Ghana:** "What the…"

**Portugal:** "We are."

…Meanwhile, about me, after a while I had fine…

**Me:** "Now, Ghana, can you stay and talk?"

…but Ghana had lost a time to talk…

**Ghana:** "Yes, I'm back."

**Me:** "So… your goal in this World Cup?"

**Ghana:** "I'm going to qualify to the semi-final, or even… final."

**Me:** "Ohh… that's high."

**Ghana:** "I know, right? By a way, what happened to Belgium?"

**Me:** "She is fine…"

…but Belgium had come back…

**Belgium:** "COME BACK HERE!"

**Me:** "Oh my Gosh… RRRUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

**Ghana:** "Change the channel!"

…we had to seek hiding place for a while until everything turned back to normal, again. Ghana said thank you, and I had to say…

**Me:** "Well… we have done with Ghana. Now, let's invite…"


	4. America

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**United States:** "It's my turn!"

**Belgium:** "And me too."

**Me:** "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

…America and Belgium entered together, but America felt he had been stolen his show because Belgium wanted to tell her result in qualification before. Losing a while they returned…

**Me:** "Okay. Now we will talk about Belgium. You know I'd forgotten to tell…"

**Belgium:** "Please tell it. Speak to me!"

**United States:** "Calm down, Bel. You will have a chance."

**Belgium:** "Well?"

**Me:** "Can you please go out. Belgium, you will have. Please go out."

**Belgium:** "Promise!"

**Me:** "Promise!"

…Belgium left the scene. Only I and America in the show. Now I began…

**Me:** "Sorry for technical problem. Now, please welcome the United States of America!"

**United States:** "Thank you!"

**Me:** "Now, America, or Alfred F. Jones, do you have anything to speak?"

**United States:** "I'm very happy to join the FIFA World Cup, once again, since 1990."

**Me:** "Of course. I have checked your result. It is not bad at all. It deserves the mighty United States of America!"

**United States:** "Thank you, thank you. And now, let me introduce my result."

**Me:** "That is fast. You didn't…"

**United States:** "Oh please. I can handle it."

**Me:** "Show yourself."

…America represented…

**United States:** "In the Third Round, I beat Antigua and Barbuda 3-1 and 2-1, Jamaica 1-0, Guatemala 3-1; draw Guatemala 1-1; lost Jamaica 1-2."

**Me:** "What a bad result for you over Jamaica, right? Beat one, lost one."

**United States:** "But I don't worry. I've known how to disable him."

**Me:** "Exactly. That's why you still existed. If I were you, I would hide into the toilet."

…Audience laughed big. America smiled…

**United States:** "It's okay."

**Me:** "Need some help?"

**United States:** "No thanks. After my Third Round's result, I thought I'd to change immediately."

**Me:** "Then what would you do?"

**United States:** "I began repairing everything. Like Kim Possible."

**Me:** "Kim Possible?"

**United States:** "Or I should say… Alfred Possible!"

…everyone cheered and laughed. America said happily. He came back to work…

**United States:** "Now is…"

**Me:** "Fourth Round!"

**United States:** "You are fast!"

**Me:** "Thank you. Now you represent it."

…all laughed again…

**United States:** "Very funny. Okay, let me do it: in Fourth Round, I began with failure to defeat Honduras: 1-2."

**Me:** "Then…"

**United States:** "I crushed Costa Rica 1-0, draw Mexico 0-0 in Azteca. And later, we revenged by defeating Jamaica right in Kingston 2-1."

**Me:** "Congratulation!"

**United States:** "I know, right. We continued succeeding victory by beating Panama 2-0 and Honduras 1-0 at home, in Seattle and Sandy."

**Me:** "It's impressive, specially when you draw Mexico 0-0 right in Azteca, the death land."

**United States:** "I know, because I'd defeated him in Mexico City."

**Me:** "The men's is improving skill like the women's. That's good for U.S.A."

**United States:** "Thank you!"

**Me:** "But do I have to say that you lost 1-3 against Costa Rica?"

**United States:** "Oh I forgot. Damn Costa Rica!"

**Me:** "Sorry. Are you okay?"

**United States:** "It's fine. But I JUMPED AGAIN! HAHAHAHA…"

…America jumped, almost shocking me…

**United States:** "Oh oh… sorry."

**Me:** "It's fine. Then you defeated in three last matches."

**United States:** "Exactly. I beat Mexico and Jamaica 2-0 at home, and finally was Panama 3-2."

**Me:** "You stood 1st, and qualified."

**United States:** "Thanks for saying. But do you know you forgot something?"

**Me:** "What?"

**United States:** "Because I'd saved Mexico too!"

**Me:** "Ahh… I recognised!"

**United States:** "When I beat Panama, he lost Costa Rica 1-2."

**Me:** "And Mexico will be thankful to you."

**United States:** "Gracias!" (_Thank you!_)

**Me:** "Then, when you had passed, let's turn to his goal. Your direct goal in this World Cup?"

**United States:** "I'll play by the best."

**Me:** "Don't forget that you want to kill Ghana. Besides you have to defeat Germany and Portugal. It isn't easy."

**United States:** "I realized. But I have Jozy Altidore, Graham Zusi, Landon Donovan, Tim Howard, DaMarcus Beasley, Clint Dempsey, Herculez Gomez, Sacha Kljestan, Chris Wondolowski,… and else. I'll not give up!"

**Me:** "I like your spirit!"

**United States:** "See. That's why we are stronger than those Chinese! HAHAHA…"

…It seemed like America having insulted China. China was angry…

**China:** "Then you will see the military tomorrow."

**Me:** "Okay enough America F. Jones. That's your goal?"

**United States:** "Yes, yes it is. Now, want to sing American Ride?"

**Me:** "HAHAH! I'll join!"

…we began to sing. Thanked for Toby Keith, we sang all time until this ended. America bowed his body…

**Me:** "Thank you to the United States of America, or I should say Alfred F. Jones."

**United States:** "That's the point! Now, I say goodbye. We will pass further in the World Cup!"

…America left…


	5. Croatia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Croatia:** "Hello everyone. My name is Croatia."

…Croatia began elegant. I very impressed…

**Me:** "Nice start, Croatia. Can you please sit down?"

**Croatia:** "My pleasure."

…also right in time, Belgium stood behind me…

**Me:** "Okay… Well, Croatia, you should know Belgium hadn't left since I forgot to tell her results."

**Croatia:** "I understood. Maybe she needs Dalmatian dogs."

**Me:** "Okay okay it's enough. Now let's check…"

…we began to look at Croatia. He didn't say a word…

**Me:** "You look so quiet for a moment."

…and then…

**Croatia:** "Belgium made me losing focus on you."

…I and Belgium were surprised. But Croatia was right. Later, Belgium must leave to other seat and I began with Croatia…

**Me:** "I think if she were Helga Garaldine Pataki and you were Arnold, you would so be careful with her."

**Croatia:** "Ah! You have watched _Hej Arnold!_, right?"

**Me:** "Not much. But definitely yes. By a way, you language…"

**Croatia:** "In Croatia, they called _Hej Arnold!_, different than English."

**Me:** "I see. _Hey Arnold!_ was a kid series. By a way, _Phineas and Ferb_ is _Hey Arnold!_ in recently."

**Croatia:** "Hahaha…"

**Me:** "Okay, let's turn to detail. Now, do you feel proud to your players?"

**Croatia:** "Oh yes. I have on my hands Mario Mandžukić, Nikica Jelavić, Gordon Schildenfeld, Milan Badelj, Stipe Pletikosa, Eduardo, Sammir, Ivan Perišić, Vedran Ćorluka, Darijo Srna, Luka Modrić, Ivan Rakitić, Niko Kranjčar, Ivica Olić, Dejan Lovren,…"

…he told a lot. I was amazed…

**Me:** "It's huge."

**Croatia:** "I know, right? Now, please tell the result."

**Me:** "With pleasure."

…I started…

**Me:** "First, you began with a hard victory over Macedonia 1-0. And later, you faced Belgium, and draw her 1-1 in Brussels."

**Croatia:** "That is me. I began very difficult."

**Me:** "Don't worry. We will have a song when we end. Turn back to current, you defeated Macedonia again, 2-1, in Skopje."

**Croatia:** "I always feel hard when facing my old friends since the broken of Yugoslavia."

**Me:** "Yeah, I see from it. But from then, you easily defeated Wales and Serbia with same score and same home: 2-0, in Osijek and Zagreb."

**Croatia:** "I always have these victories. But I thought it was easier than facing Macedonia."

**Me:** "And when you arrived to Swansea, you beat him 2-1, again. But…"

**Croatia:** "Could you speak faster?"

**Me:** "Hold on Croatia. When you returned home, you lost 0-1 against Scotland… WHAT?"

…actually, I was a fan of Croatia. So I was amazed…

**Me:** "Lost?"

**Croatia:** "It's just an accident. Continue please."

**Me:** "And thanked for Robert Snodgrass's goal, you began playing badly. You lost your victory when draw Serbia 1-1. And later, you was crushed by Belgium 1-2 right in Zagreb; and again, lost to Scotland 0-2 in Glasgow."

**Croatia:** "It's just a series of accidents."

**Me:** "Oh you think…"

…I showed Belgium's results to Croatia. He was very shocked…

**Me:** "Here is Belgium's results: she defeated Wales 2-0 in Cardiff; draw you 1-1 in Brussels; beat Serbia 3-0 right in Belgrade."

**Croatia:** "She is just luckier!"

**Me:** "Calm down. And you must explain too. Belgium later easily beat Scotland 2-0 at home and Macedonia 2-0 away."

**Croatia:** "What?"

**Me:** "And then, she beat Macedonia 1-0 at home; and again in Brussels, she crushed Serbia 2-1."

**Croatia:** "And…"

**Me:** "She defeated Scotland 2-0 in Hampden Park; and beat you right in Zagreb 2-1. The last, they draw 1-1 against Wales in Brussels."

**Croatia:** "She… she…"

**Belgium:** "Feel shame now, Croatia? You only think you are the giant in Europe, but you're wrong!"

**Croatia:** "SHUT UP!"

**Belgium:** "Never!"

**Croatia:** "I swear I'll beat you next time!"

**Belgium:** "Not today, Hrvatska-scum!"

**Croatia:** "AAAHHHHH!"

…Belgium laughed. I tried to calm Croatia down, and finally he calmed. He said…

**Croatia:** "Have you ever been ashamed like that?"

**Me:** "Sometimes, and I'm not a good person too. But I have to calm down."

**Croatia:** "It's okay. I also learned to be calm."

**Me:** "I see. Well… we are both freak."

**Croatia:** "Hahaha…"

**Me:** "So, your goal on this World Cup in Brazil?"

**Croatia:** "I'll take the champion!"

**Me:** "Really? Remember, you didn't have the element of surprise like 1998 before."

**Croatia:** "I know. So I have to prepare carefully. They are stronger and better than history."

**Me:** "Now, don't forget that you are in Group A, with giant Brazil, Mexico and African Cameroon."

**Croatia:** "I won't let them win."

**Me:** "Watch out the host. In home Brazil will kill you."

**Croatia:** "I see."

**Me:** "Well, shall we?"

**Croatia:** "Ja ću ih iznenaditi." (_I'll make them surprise._)

**Me:** "Croatian, again."

**Croatia:** "Thank you. I won't let my surprise disappear. Adios!"

**Me:** "And now is Spanish."

…Croatia left. About Belgium, she was also satisfied about the results was being told. I could invite others…

**Me:** "Next!"


	6. Ecuador

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…I had waited, but I didn't see new ones…

**Me:** "Hey Croatia, I think I forgot something."

**Croatia:** "Really?"

**Me:** "Hh… Ah! The play-off results."

**Croatia:** "Oh, that's right. In the play-off due to losing Belgium, I draw Iceland in Reykjavík 0-0, and later beat him in Zagreb 2-0. I qualified."

**Me:** "I agree. Do you feel happy after that?"

**Croatia:** "Of course. But I want to revenge Belgium. Sadly in my group, Brazil and Mexico shall not forgive me."

**Me:** "I understand. Please leave the scene."

**Croatia:** "Sastat ćemo se u Lipnju." (_We will meet in June._)

…when he left, Ecuador became another one…

**Ecuador:** "Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Ecuador." (_Hello everybody. My name is Ecuador._)

**Me:** "Nice opening. In Spanish, right?"

**Ecuador:** "Exactly. I want to represent myself nicely. And I did it, successful."

**Me:** "Congratulation, Ecuador, for qualifying to 2014 World Cup."

**Ecuador:** "Gracias!" (_Thank you!_)

**Me:** "Please, I can understand a few Spanish. Thank you. Now…"

**Ecuador:** "Let's represent my results."

**Me:** "Okay. Before the qualification, how did you feel?"

**Ecuador:** "I feel stress. I had to face all of them, when my level was same with them."

**Me:** "It's very stressful, right?"

**Ecuador:** "Of course stressful. I started it by defeating Venezuela 2-0 at home."

**Me:** "Venezuela had been stronger and stronger. Sadly she is the only one in South America did not qualify to any World Cup."

**Ecuador:** "I feel bad for her too. But I must continue. I lost in Asunción, Paraguay against the host: 1-2."

**Me:** "It's painful."

**Ecuador:** "Next two matches, I beat Peru 2-0 at home, but lost 0-4 in Buenos Aires against Argentina."

**Me:** "Oh wow… two wins, two losts."

**Ecuador:** "And in matchday 6… I beat the giant Colombia 1-0 at home. It was the score…"

…Ecuador looked crying…

**Ecuador:** "The man who scored that goal… was Christian… Christian… Benítez… hhh…"

…Ecuador after said that name had tears up. I didn't know why until…

**Me:** "Why did you cry?"

**Ecuador:** "Because that man had helped me beat him… was dead. Christian Benítez… wwhhhhyyyyyy?"

…I didn't understand until I saw the face of him and check in the Internet about Christian Benítez. Then I realized…

**Me:** "Oh… so when he scored, he didn't pass away?"

**Ecuador:** "Yes."

**Me:** "Okay, don't cry any more. I'm very sorry for…"

**Ecuador:** "It's not your fault. He died in 2013, one year after his goal."

…I didn't say much. Then Ecuador wiped his tears, and continued…

**Ecuador:** "After that victory, we continued gaining that: 1-0 at home over Bolivia, and… later we draw Uruguay successfully 1-1."

**Me:** "Continue, Ecuador."

**Ecuador:** "When we came back to Quito, we beat Chile 3-1."

**Me:** "Oh… After Benítez's goal, Ecuador had blown itself."

**Ecuador:** "Exactly."

**Me:** "That's why you miss him so much."

**Ecuador:** "Thanks. I'll continue. In Puerto La Cruz, I draw Venezuela 1-1."

**Me:** "And…"

**Ecuador:** "And at home again, we beat Paraguay 4-1."

**Me:** "That's awesome! You have revenged successfully over Paraguay."

**Ecuador:** "I know. But later, our un-defeating era had gone after 0-1 lost over Peru, away."

**Me:** "It's bad."

**Ecuador:** "And later, we draw 1-1 over Argentina at home, lost 0-1 over Colombia in Barranquilla and draw 1-1 in La Paz against Bolivia."

**Me:** "Bad results… It's shocking me."

**Ecuador:** "But I've passed. I defeated Uruguay 1-0 at home, but later lost Chile in Santiago, 1-2. Despite that defeat, we had qualified."

**Me:** "Congratulation again, Ecuador."

**Ecuador:** "Thank you. But the disaster named Christian Benítez might become a threat in this World Cup."

**Me:** "Are you too worry about it?"

**Ecuador:** "Yes, yes I am."

**Me:** "But will you forget it?"

**Ecuador:** "The time must flow. I'll never think about it in this World Cup."

**Me:** "I agree. Now, I'll turn to your mission. Your goal is this World Cup?"

**Ecuador:** "Qualify further. I'll not let Switzerland, France and Honduras bring pranks to me."

**Me:** "Can you do it, when France and Switzerland aren't easy, while Honduras shall make some surprise?"

**Ecuador:** "I'll try."

**Me:** "And then, if you qualify, which stage you think is better?"

**Ecuador:** "Quarter-final. I'll do it. But I must beat Switzerland, France and Honduras first."

**Me:** "Hope you feel lucky for that."

**Ecuador:** "Of course. I won't let the death of Christian Benítez effect me. I won't. You will see."

**Me:** "That's the spirit! Promise?"

**Ecuador:** "Promise! VIVA ECUADOR!"

…Ecuador spoke shortly, and went away. I smiled…

**Me:** "Good job, Ecuador."


	7. Russia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "Let's welcome Ivan Braginskiy!"

…Russia went in, wore Russian team clothes…

**Russia:** "Привет!" (_Hello!_)

**Me:** This is Russia, one of world's giant. How did you feel when you qualified to 2014 World Cup?"

**Russia:** "I'm interested on this World Cup, so I love it. If I were stronger I would qualify more."

**Me:** "Ask Spain, Brazil, Italy and Argentina about it, Russie."

**Russia:** "Hahaha…"

**Me:** "Laughing enough. Now, let's turn to job. During the qualification, did you feel tired?"

**Russia:** "Of course. But the happy is we have defeated all."

**Me:** "Good work, especially against Portugal."

**Russia:** "I know, I know. But I also said sorry to him, because he had CR7, but failed to beat us right in qualifying group."

**Me:** "Cristiano Ronaldo right? He was awarded as the best football player."

**Russia:** "I knew it."

**Me:** "Hahaha…"

…I and Russia laughed a lot. Then, he calmed down, and told his qualification's story…

**Russia:** "Okay, I have laughed enough. Now is my story."

**Me:** "Your qualification?"

**Russia:** "Of course. Want to see?"

**Me:** "Yes, yes I am. Tell me your qualification."

**Russia:** "I'll start in Moscow. In Lokomotiv Stadium, we beat Northern Ireland 2-0."

**Me:** "Then…"

**Russia:** "When we arrived to Ramat Gan, Israel, we taught the Jewish team by defeating 4-0."

**Me:** "You are being racist?"

**Russia:** "No, I love the Jews. I always remember these guys like Roman Abramovich or Mikhail Fridman."

**Me:** "Don't forget the case of Mikhail Khodorkovsky, another Jewish businessman."

**Russia:** "I've convinced Putin to release him. But by a way, let's return to football. After beating Israel, we came home, and thanked for Kerzhakov, we defeated Portugal 1-0."

**Me:** "Aleksandr Kerzhakov!"

**Russia:** "Why did you so surprise. It's soccer."

**Me:** "No. I meant that's marvelous."

**Russia:** "We kept flying in the sky by smash Azerbaijan 1-0 at home. But later, I've faced bad luck."

**Me:** "Bad luck? Let me check."

…I looked, and then, I understood…

**Me:** "Oh wow… After flying in the sky, you lost Portugal 0-1 in Lisbon. Losing Portugal was fine, but… losing Northern Ireland, with the same score, in Belfast?"

**Russia:** "I understood my lost to Portugal, but I could not accept the failure over Northern Ireland!"

…Russia looked like preparing to say _kolkolkolkol_, but I covered his mouth…

**Me:** "Please don't say _Let's become one with Russia_ or _kolkolkolkol_ please!"

**Russia:** "I won't say that."

**Me:** "Huh… thank you."

**Russia:** "By a way, again, you have talked about my later results over Portugal and Northern Ireland, but it had become the past. We must continue to fight, so we came back to Kazan, Tatarstan."

**Me:** "Tatarstan?"

**Russia:** "You don't remember? In Kazan, we beat Luxembourg 4-1."

**Me:** "Ahh… you'd come back."

**Russia:** "Then, I returned to our old-capital Saint Petersburg, and defeating Israel 3-1 in there."

**Me:** "Thanked Lord for that, Russia."

**Russia:** "Orthodox Church also helped me. When we traveled to Stade Josy Barthel in Luxembourg, we crushed the host 4-0. And in last match, we…"

**Me:** "Draw Azerbaijan 1-1 in Baku. You never beat him in his homeland."

**Russia:** "I know. But with 7 wins, 1 draw, 2 losts and 22 points, we'd passed."

**Me:** "Nice, Ivan. Want something to relax?"

**Russia:** "Yes, yes I am."

…Russia turned open the song he love: Shores of Russia. Because that, I and Russia sang while we were sitting down. We sang for a while and then we stopped…

**Me:** "Hhh… this is awesome and marvelous."

**Russia:** "As a Russian, I'm very honored."

**Me:** "Exactly. I have a feeling to Russia, too. It is a big, huge and niceful nation."

**Russia:** "Oh really?"

**Me:** "Except you always remember to Iosif Dzhugashvili."

**Russia:** "Stalin? No I don't remember?"

**Me:** "Hhh… don't try to hide me."

**Russia:** "What?"

**Me:** "Alright, enough for politic. Now, returning back to soccer, your direct goal on this World Cup?"

**Russia:** "I'll go through to the semi-final like the Soviet Union in 1966."

**Me:** "The championship in England before."

**Russia:** "Yeah, I know, right. I'm not stronger anymore, but I must rebuild it again."

**Me:** "I don't think so, especially most of Russia talents come from Ukraine and Uzbekistan."

**Russia:** "Ukraine and Uzbekistan? Oh please. I can do it."

**Me:** "Are you sure? If you fail, you will pay a lot."

**Russia:** "I'll try. I won't let them laugh for this."

**Me:** "Nice try."

…I and Russia kept talking for a moment, until…

**Me:** "Are you tired?"

**Russia:** "Yes, yes I am. But do not worry. The story of Russia shall rise again! RUSSIA!"

**Me:** "Ivan Braginskiy, do not forget! Hahaha…"

**Russia:** "See ya!"

…Russia had left. I stood up later, and shouted…

**Me:** "NEXT CONTINENT!"


	8. Japan

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "Please welcome Emperor Japan!"

…Japan appeared, wore the clothes of modern Emperor Meiji…

**Me:** "Wow… nice clothes. Where did you get that?"

**Japan:** "I took from my history clothes."

**Me:** "Okay. You, Kiku Honda, are one of the best continents in here. Modern Japan has been raising a lot of talents like Keisuke Honda, Yasuhito Endo, Shinji Kagawa, Makoto Hasebe, Eiji Kawashima, Mike Havenaar (ethnic Dutch), Yuto Nagatomo,… and more. How caa you do that?"

**Japan:** "I chose hide to wait time. When it's enough, I counter-attack."

**Me:** "That's why from 1988 you started being success."

**Japan:** "My pleasure."

…he wore Meiji's clothes, and talked definitely satisfy me…

**Me:** "It's the real Japan I know."

**Japan:** "Do you want to talk something?"

**Me:** "You WC's results."

**Japan:** "Yeah. Let's go!"

…Japan and I watched the results. And his story began…

**Me:** "First, let's go to the Third Round."

**Japan:** "In my Third Round qualifying, I stood in second place. Damn Uzbekistan."

**Me:** "Okay. Let's tell: he beat North Korea 1-0 at home, draw Uzbekistan 1-1 in Tashkent, crushed Tajikistan in both home and away 8-0 and 4-0, lost to North Korea and Uzbekistan… 0-1. Oh…"

**Japan:** "I'm not going here to lose. So after two humiliating defeats, I decided to change. Then, I went to Fourth Round."

**Me:** "Bravo, Japan! Bravo Emperor Heisei of Japan! From Meiji to Heisei, Japan has been stronger and stronger."

**Japan:** "Yeah, thanks. Now, started in Fourth Round, I defeated Oman and Jordan 3-0 and 6-0 in Saitama, draw Australia 1-1 in Brisbane and later beat Iraq 1-0 right at home."

**Me:** "Nice starting."

**Japan:** "Yes yes. We arrived to Muscat and beat Oman 2-1, but… Jordan again… I lost 1-2 in Amman against the host."

**Me:** "This is sad…"

**Japan:** "But we had passed!"

…Japan began dancing for fun. He had blown up…

**Japan:** "I draw Australia 1-1 in Saitama, and beat Iraq 1-0 in Qatar. WE PASSED! YYAAAAYYYYYYY!"

…Japan made me laugh…

**Me:** "Hahaha… Okay stop stop! You are making my eyes pain."

…finally, Japan turned silent. I couldn't believe it. But with some nation, Japan was humiliating them…

**Uzbekistan:** "Don't forget Japan!"

**Jordan:** "He insults us!"

**South Korea:** "Yasukuni bastard!"

**Oman:** "Japan needs to learn a lesson."

**Iran:** "Damn Japan…"

**Lebanon:** "?"

**China:** "**Japan, I'll teach you a lesson!**"

…but with European, CONCACAF-COMMEBOL and Africa, they still respected Japan…

**Russia:** "China and others had mini-minds to face Kiku."

…they laughed, thanked for Russia…

**Me:** "IVAN, I'll laugh!"

**Greece:** "I thought only Alfred makes fun, but now… HAHAHA…"

**England:** "Nice job."

…but then, Japan returned silent and order…

**Japan:** "Okay I've fun enough. Now…"

**Me:** "Turn order so fast. Okay, now, let's turn to your goal."

**Japan:** "My goal is qualify to semi-final or final, like South Korea had in 2002."

**Me:** "Nice, Kiku. I respect for that. Do you like Alberto Zaccheroni?"

**Japan:** "Zaccheroni is truly a hero of Japanese soccer. The Italian guy has created a brand new Japan."

**North Italy:** "Hey, remember Zaccheroni?"

**Japan:** "Right. Zaccheroni was born in Italy, you and your brother's homeland."

**North Italy:** "You should be proud, and thank you me."

**Japan:** "Of course. From Italian direction, Japan has grown."

**Me:** "Hahaha… Alberto Zaccheroni makes you and Italian brother tie together."

**Japan:** "Of course. Do you know why? Because Italy had 4 time champions, only lose Brazil."

**Me:** "Do you like the soccer was Brazil vs. Italy?"

**Japan:** "Of course. Brazil and Italy is more famous than the others in World Cup. I don't underestimate Germany, England, Spain, France, Russia, Argentina, the U.S.A., Chile, Colombia or else… but they need to do better."

**Me:** "Okay… That's good. I love your spirit. Will you teach me sometimes?"

**Japan:** "Sure."

**Me:** "And now, what continent you afraid most?"

**Japan:** "I'm afraid of Germany. Germany shows no mercy on soccer, so I must be careful with him."

**Me:** "And I can say: you like Brazil vs. Italy, but afraid of Germany. It is… different."

**Japan:** "It's just normal. A smart guy will understand it."

**Me:** "Right."

**Japan:** "Oops… I've been late. Now I have to go."

**Me:** "Go where?"

**Japan:** "Business. See ya."

**Me:** "Okay. Thanks for interview."

…Japan left. But I didn't know what business, so I decided to call others…

**Me:** "NEXT MEMBER!"


	9. Algeria

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "Please welcome… Algeria!"

**Algeria:** "Allahu Akbar! Hello everyone!"

**Me:** "I'm honor to meet you."

**Algeria:** "Of course."

**Me:** "Shall we begin?"

**Algeria:** "Allah has okay."

…I and Algeria sat down. Algeria read the Qu'ran for a moment, and then began talking…

**Algeria:** "Allah…"

**Me:** "Allah?"

**Algeria:** "I'm an Arab."

**Me:** "Okay okay, you freak me out. Now, I'll speak about your way to World Cup. Can you start please?"

**Algeria:** "Alright. Allahu Akbar!"

…Algeria seemed like too fanatics to Islam. But I must respect him…

Algeria: "Now is my qualification. I began in the second round. In here, I faced Mali, Benin and Rwanda."

**Me:** "And…"

**Algeria:** "I beat Rwanda 4-0 in Blida, but lost Mali 1-2. I woke up by defeating Benin 3-1 both home and away."

**Me:** "You're a… powerful guy."

**Algeria:** "Then, when I came to Kigali, I beat the host Rwanda 1-0, and did the same at home against Mali. I passed."

**Me:** "Alright. Let's go to Third Round."

**Algeria:** "I hate Burkina Faso…"

…when I talked about Third Round, suddenly Algeria was remembering to Burkina Faso. With him, Burkina Faso was truly a bastard…

**Algeria:** "I hate that little dog. Why?"

**Me:** "Wow wow wow… no yodeling!"

**Algeria:** "Fine…"

…Burkina Faso after hearing it had decided to leave. Algeria didn't recognize it, but that was lucky…

**Me:** "You know Burkina Faso…"

**Algeria:** "I'll tell why I hate him. First, I came to Ouagadougou…"

**Me:** "Please can you say the city, one more."

**Algeria:** "Ouagadougou."

**Me:** "Oua… gadougo?"

**Algeria:** "Ouagadougou!"

**Me:** "Ougadogo?"

**Algeria:** "NO! Ou-a-ga-do-u-go-u!"

**Me:** "Ahh… Ou-a-ga-do-u-go-u. Ouagadougou."

…I'd lost a lot of time to spell the name of Burkina Faso's capital. Now I'd to find out why, for Algeria…

**Me:** "Why did you hate him? You have qualified, don't you?"

**Algeria:** "I know. But why I hate? In Ouagadougou, I was humilitated by him: 2-3 lost!"

**Me:** "You're jealous, huh?"

**Algeria:** "No! I revenged by defeating him 1-0. A hard victory to seal the goal: to 2014 World Cup."

**Me:** "I see… Can you… PLEASE MORE QUIET?"

…Algeria so rude that I must yell to be okay. Finally he stayed nice…

**Me:** "Now tell me why you hate Burkina Faso?"

**Algeria:** "Because he was a little boy trick a giant."

**Me:** "You know that Ivory Coast, Egypt, Ghana, Tunisia, Morocco…"

**Algeria:** "I know, I know. But Burkina…"

**Me:** "Do not say it. If you want to stay you must be nice!"

**Algeria:** "Fine."

…but this moment didn't stay long…

**Algeria:** "BUT I AM A GIANT OF AFRICA! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

**Me:** "Oh stop it!"

**Algeria:** "I'll get Belgium, Russia and South Korea feel the pain of Allah!"

…Algeria too rude that, so I decided to kick him out…

**Me:** "GET OUT OF HERE! IF YOU STILL DO THIS I WILL **KILL** YOU!"

…I'm tired. So after Algeria had gone, I called…

**Me:** "Next guy! **NEXT!**"


	10. Germany

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Germany:** "Are you alright? Do you have any problem with Algeria?"

**Me:** "I'm just fine. Please welcome Germany and Prussia."

…I invited Prussia and Germany after a lot of trouble with Algeria…

**Prussia:** "Hey, you, think about it: do you hate Islamic culture?"

**Me:** "No. I only believe they are too… fanatics to their God, which made a lot of wars against Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox world: Jerusalem war, Ottoman invasion to the Balkans, Ottoman conquest in Central Europe, Russo-Turkish War; came to modern world we have the Al-Qaeda attacks in U.S. Embassy in Tanzania, USS Cole bombing in Yemen and specially the September 11th incident. That's why I called them too fanatics."

**Prussia:** "The Muslims always like that. They never change!"

**Germany:** "Quiet, Prussia. I do not want to see it. Are you too racist?"

**Me:** "No. Don't remember I didn't hate Islamic's?"

**Germany:** "Okay, I see. Currently Prussia is always defending America for the war in Islamic world."

**Me:** "I see I see. Now let's turn to World Cup. I've seen your qualifying, and it impressed me: 9 wins, 1 draw, no lost!"

**Germany:** "You very love Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox world."

**Me:** "Please don't speak about religions, Ludwig."

**Germany:** "Oh… lost detail, right? I'm sorry. Now back to my results, I'll tell my heroic story."

**Prussia:** "Ludwig, do not forget your brother had helped a lot."

**Germany:** "Of, he was right. Now is my story: first, I stayed in Hanover to meet Faroe Islands, and beat him 3-0 easily."

**Prussia:** "My turn. In second match, we came to Vienna and defeat Roderich 2-1. Then, when we flied to Dublin, we killed Republic of Ireland 6-1. BRAVO GERMANY! BRAVO ANGELA MERKEL!"

…Prussia danced, jumped and even… undressed in front of fans. I whispered to Germany…

**Me:** "Maybe we should keep Prussia outside."

**Germany:** "Who know? He's a soccer fan."

**Prussia:** "What do you know? I love soccer. Let me continue: when we came back home in Berlin, we had been draw 4-4 over Sweden. But it didn't matter, you know what? Because after this draw, Germany always win!"

**Me:** "Okay…"

**Prussia:** "In Astana, we beat Kazakhstan 3-0, and Nuremberg again, we smashed him again: 4-1."

**Germany:** "Alright, let me speak. Then, when in Munich, I beat Austria 3-0; then in Tórshavn, we beat Faroe Islands 3-0 again."

**Prussia:** "Yeah, and German Empire always be an Empire! We defeated Republic of Ireland 3-0 in Cologne; then, in Solna, we finally smashed Sweden 5-3. All hail the Germans!"

…Prussia looked too Germanism. I didn't say anything, but Germany kept sitting. Unlike Prussia about soccer, Germany kept his cold-head…

**Germany:** "Alright, Prussia. Fun is over. I want to speak about my target in 2014 World Cup."

**Me:** "Go ahead, Ludwig. I want to see your goal in this WC."

**Germany:** "I'll seize the champion. I won't let Spain, France, Argentina or Brazil steal from me, again."

**Me:** "High. But with a powerful guy like you, can you do it?"

**Germany:** "Of course. I and Prussia have created Mario Götze, Manuel Neuer, André Schürrle, Thomas Müller, Philipp Lahm, Mesut Özil, Bastian Schweinsteiger, Sami Khedira, Sidney Sam, Toni Kroos, Kevin-Prince Boateng,… and more. I can't tell you all."

**Me:** "It's okay. I don't hate Germany. In two World Wars, Germany was one of the strongest military in the world. And now, they will show the strongest football team in the world."

**Germany:** "Please don't say about two wars. It's embarrassing me."

**Me:** "Alright…"

**Prussia:** "Woohoo! Germany, two wars had passed so long! Don't think about it more. Focus on future, okay?"

**Germany:** "Well…"

…thanked to Prussia, Germany finally stood up…

**Germany:** "I promise I'll bring the champion."

**Prussia:** "Alright! Go German Empire!"

…Germany and Prussia said thank you, and went out…

**Me:** "I love Germany."


	11. Argentina

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "I'm proud to present… Argentina!"

**Argentina:** "Hello everybody!"

…Argentina wore the clothes of its hero Diego Maradona…

**Argentina:** "If you were Argentine, you would love my team today."

**Me:** "I know, I know."

**Argentina:** "So… what gonna you to do today?"

**Me:** "Nothing."

**Argentina:** "Oww…"

…the air looked so tiring and boring. England then showed…

**England:** "Oh come on! Talk something!"

**Argentina:** "Ahh… I've some!"

…Argentina played rock song. I also jumped, danced with him…

**Argentina:** "I want to rock! I want to play! I want to play soccer in front of you guys!"

**Me:** "Ola! Ola! _The Doraemons: Goal! Goal! Goal!_"

…the words before made Argentina and others stopped. They asked…

**Russia:** "_The Doraemons: Goal! Goal! Goal!_?"

**Sweden:** "_The Doraemons?_"

…but Japan and I explained…

**Japan:** "_The Doraemons_ was a famous anime/manga in Japan and East Asia. The story tells about 7 Doras, 7 legendary heroes whom protect the Earth and the peace."

**Me:** "About _The Doraemons: Goal! Goal! Goal!_, it was a movie which made in 2002 to celebrate the World Cup in South Korea and Japan."

…suddenly, they understood. A lot of members in here also appeared in 2002 World Cup before…

**Argentina:** "Ah! I recognized _The Doraemons_. In YouTube has shown _The Doraemons_ in Spanish version, first time. I've watched it.

**Chile:** "You know? Why?"

**Cuba:** "Don't ask me why."

**Argentina:** "Exactly that Cuba has told me. His relationship to Vietnam helped him a lot to know _The Doraemons_."

**Me:** "Okay, speak _The Doraemons_ enough. The Hetalia gang like you is lucky, because this manga shows 7 members from 7 nations."

**Spain:** "Ah! El Matadora! Brazil has Dora-rinho! America has Dora-the-Kid! Saudi Arabia has Dora-med III! Russia has Dora-nichov! China has Wang Dora and Japan has Doraemon!"

**Me:** "Thank you, Antonio. Now… fun is over! Let's come to Argentina's story."

**Argentina:** "You mean… the story of my qualification in South America?"

**Me:** "Yes, yes it is."

**Argentina:** "Diego Maradona proud to tell the story: let's begin in Buenos Aires. I faced Chile, and beat him 4-1."

**Me:** "I know I know! Gonzalo Higuaín and Lionel Messi."

**Argentina:** "Thanks, my friend. By my journey wasn't in steppe. I faced Venezuela in Puerto La Cruz and lost 0-1. The, I draw 1-1 against Bolivia right in my homeland."

**Me:** "Yeah… It's sad…"

**Argentina:** "When I rose up, I defeated Colombia 2-1 in Barranquilla, before smashed Ecuador 4-0 at home."

**Me:** "Wow… I thought…"

**Argentina:** "Later, you. I faced Paraguay at home in Córdoba and beat him 3-1, before losing 3 points in Lima against Peru: 1-1."

**Me:** "Wow wee…"

**Argentina:** "But it's okay. In Mendoza, I beat the giant Uruguay 3-0. Then in Santiago, Chile, I gained 3 points: 2-1."

**Me:** "Next?"

**Argentina:** "When I met Venezuela again, I've revenged successful: 3-0 at home."

**Me:** "Again, I thought…"

**Argentina:** "But… like I said before, I wasn't in steppe. I have been draw 1-1 again, in La Paz, against… Bolivia! Damn!"

**Me:** "I… I…"

**Argentina:** "Let me continue. In Buenos Aires, Colombia draw me 0-0; and in Ecuador is 1-1! Aww… damn… But it's okay, because I later won 2: beat Paraguay 5-2 in Asunción; Peru 3-1 at home. Then, I lost 2-3 in Montevideo over Uruguay. But I had passed. HOORAY!"

**Me:** "Wow… Okay, I see. I won't say more."

**Argentina:** "You know, I've seized two World Cup titles. But damn, because Brazil has five. I want more, from now. And… haha, I'll do it."

**Me:** "Do you have enough stars?"

**Argentina:** "Yes. I've Pablo Zabaleta, Ángel di María, Sergio Agüero, Ezequiel Lavezzi, Javier Mascherano,… but especially is Lionel Messi!"

**Me:** "Lionel Messi! He was granted from the name of Lionel Dunsterville, the British legendary commander in Caucasus, First World War."

**Argentina:** "Lionel Dunsterville to Lionel Messi? This is normal."

**Me:** "I know, right?"

**Argentina:** "Hahaha…"

**Me:** "Messi should thank Dunsterville."

**Argentina:** "Oh please. I know what to do. Hahaha…"

…I and Argentina made a laugh. About Ivan, Gilbert, Ludwig, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio,… and else, they watched Argentina, carefully…

**Belgium:** "I'm not sure about it, but it seems like Argentina wants to control the MC's mind."

**England:** "Totally."

**Russia:** "Quiet, I guess…"

**United States:** "Guess what? Argentina just has only two World Cup titles. He wants more."

**Prussia:** "Just check first. Argentina…"

…the audience made noise in everywhere. Afraid something about Germany, France, Brazil, Italy brothers and else, he said…

**Argentina:** "Okay, I'm sorry for making noise. Thank you."

**Me:** "Yes, yes… thank you, Argentina…"

…then, Argentina left away…

**Me:** "Uhh… what did Argentina say before?"

…but the audience didn't feel happy…

**South Italy:** "Hey, where is Argentina?"

**North Italy:** "What?"

**Croatia:** "Argentina has gone… ARGENTINA!"

…who knew Argentina thought behind…


	12. Ivory Coast

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "Welcome Ivory Coast!"

…Ivory Coast brought his elephants…

**Ivory Coast:** "Ooppaa Lamka! Welcome to World Cup!"

**Me:** "Thank you."

**Ivory Coast:** "Africa, hooray! But I want to ask: why did you have a trouble with Algeria?"

**Me:** "Who know? I don't hate him but he looks too arrogant. You won't be like that?"

**Ivory Coast:** "No no no. I'm not a Muslim."

**Me:** "I wish so because in here, America very hate Muslims due to 2001 incident."

**Ivory Coast:** "I see everything. It's sad."

**Me:** "Well… okay. Now let's turn to your way to WC."

**Ivory Coast:** "Toilet?"

**Me:** "No. WC means World Cup. Your way."

**Ivory Coast:** "Ahh… My way? I'm proud to say: it's the best I ever have."

**Me:** "Bravo! I love black Africans!"

**Ivory Coast:** "Thanks for treating me."

**Me:** "Your welcome. Now, let's tell your story, okay?"

**Ivory Coast:** "Okay!"

…he jumped to the elephants, and told his own story…

**Ivory Coast:** "Well… I will have a song. Sing, my elephants!"

…the elephants began by whistling big. Ivory Coast started…

**Me:** "Go on, Ivory Coast!"

**Ivory Coast:** "My name is Ivory Coast, an African, and I came here to tell my story…"

**Me:** "Keep continue, man!"

**Ivory Coast:** "I began in Second Round, and face the others, I didn't feel that I was afraid."

…and this is his song…

**Ivory Coast:** "START!

_I'm on the Second Round, Group C_

_I faced Tanzania at home, and then…_

_In Abidjan, I beat him 2-0._

_I faced Morocco in Marrakech and… yeah!_

_I draw him 2-2 away_

_That's my beginning story…_

_And then, my results are here:_

_I beat Gambia, 3-0 both,_

_Then I arrived to Dar er Salaam_

_I defeated the host 4-2,_

_In finally, I met Morocco_

_That Arabic guy, he's not easy_

_El-Arabi scored for him at first_

_But we did not surrender_

_We answered by Didier Drogba…_

_YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!_

_I came to Third Round, with my proud:_

_I'm an African hero_

_But my way faced more danger_

_But I, have shown no mercy_

_I met Senegal at home_

_And defeated him 3-1._

_In Casablanca, Morocco,_

_I draw him 1-1._

_The I qualified the World Cup_

_And I came to Brazil_

_I had been out so many times_

_But I'll have revenge!_

_YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Go Africa! Go Africa!_

_We will seize the first title_

_And I am, Ivory Coast,_

_I'll change everything…_

_YEAH!_

**Ivory Coast:** …and end."

**Me:** "Hooray! Ivory Coast is even better than _Phineas and Ferb_ Gitche Gitche Goo means I love you!"

**Ivory Coast:** "This song? Oh…"

**Me:** "You did not watch?"

**Ivory Coast:** "I spent mostly for _Tom and Jerry Kids_. So I can sing."

**Me:** "Tom and Jerry Kids? Oh I love it! You know the opening song?"

**Ivory Coast:** "AH! Here."

…we sang the opening song of Tom and Jerry Kids. All the continents danced for over 1 minutes, and laughed…

**Romania:** "HAHAHAHAHA…"

**Greece:** "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

**United States:** "Alfred F. Jones proud to present _Tom and Jerry!_"

**Japan:** "Nice!"

…but then, I suddenly stopped. I asked Ivory Coast…

**Me:** "Hey Ivory Coast: your target in 2014 World Cup?"

**Ivory Coast:** "My?"

**Me:** "Yes, you."

**Ivory Coast:** "Ah! I will qualify to semi-final, just like Cameroon and Ghana had done before."

**Me:** "Nice. I love Black Africans, again."

**Ivory Coast:** "I know, right?"

**Me:** "Unlike the Chinese, the black Africans are better! Hope you qualify to semi-final."

**Ivory Coast:** "I won't let you down."

…I and Ivory Coast made a promise…

**Me:** "Promise you can qualify to the semi-final. Let's drink the water of God."

**Ivory Coast:** "I'll."

…and Ivory Coast went away. His style when he went is very… stylist…

**Ivory Coast:** "OOOOOO! ELEPHANTS, GO!"

**Me:** "Hey… you have elephants, then… WHAT? ELEPHANTS? **DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING… AAAAHHHHHHH!**"

…but Ivory Coast's elephants was too… dangerous. I must hide and later, these boys had smashed everything…

**Ivory Coast:** "OOOOOOOO!"

…I looked up…

**Me:** "Call the fixer! Wait for a moment! Thank you…"

…what a trouble…


	13. England

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "Fixers, please fix everything in here. Ivory Coast and his elephant army have ruined everything…"

…I was so shock that Ivory Coast had done, but England did not wait. He jumped to the show…

**England:** "It's my turn now."

**Me:** "Arthur, what the heck…"

**England:** "I know the disaster, from Ivory Coast. France should control him better."

**France:** "My fault? He did it, not me!"

**England:** "Yes, your."

**France:** "Think again, Arthur Kirkland!"

**England:** "Francis is a stupid baka I've ever seen!"

**Me:** "What the… SSSTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!"

…France and England stopped. Then, Israel and America took France sit down. Now I looked to Arthur…

**Me:** "Well, thank you for your appeareance."

**England:** "Maybe. Drink some tea?"

**Me:** "Thank you. Then I'll drink Francis's wine later."

…England and France watched carefully, warned by everyway they got. But Brazil stopped, again…

**Brazil:** "Alright, Mr. France Bonnefoy, it's over. Mr. England Kirkland, not funny."

…he brought France away. Then, I started interviewing England…

**Me:** "Well… Mr. Kirkland, very honor to meet you. I'd seen your qualification, but it wasn't impressed me."

**England:** "Not impressive?"

**Me:** "Yeah. Too hard, too tired, and… boring."

**England:** "But but…"

**Me:** "Go on, England. Where is your real power?"

**England:** "Well…"

**Me:** "You've lost it."

**England:** "That's not true. I still have…"

**Me:** "You have to know the foreign players are controlling your EPL. You should be sorry."

**England:** "Well, again… I know, okay?"

**Me:** "Fine. You should eliminate some foreigners if you don't want England weaker."

**England:** "I see…"

**Me:** "Yes, you should. Okay, now let's tell your way to 2014 World Cup."

**England:** "I'm on it."

…England began…

**England:** "My song is…

_I walked in the stadium of Wembley_

_I miss my old time in 1966_

_Now I came to regain the honor_

_And I met Montenegro and Poland_

_Ukraine, San Marino and Moldova_

_I faced them in UEFA Group H_

_In __Chi__ș__inău__, I beat Moldova_

_5-0 to show to mercy_

_But I then draw 1-1 over Ukraine_

_Right in Wembley Stadium, London_

_I won't give up so easily_

_I faced San Marino in homeland_

_I beat him 5-0 at home_

_Then I arrived to Warsaw_

_In here, I draw 1-1 to Poland_

_But I crushed San Marino 8-0 away_

_I went to Podgorica_

_And was draw 1-1 to Montenegro_

_Then I backed to Wembley_

_I defeated Moldova 4-0_

_Then I came to Kiev, Ukraine_

_And draw her 0-0 in Olympiyskiy_

_Back at home and met Montenegro_

_I killed him 4-1_

_And finally, I faced Poland_

_In Wembley Stadium, London_

_I defeated him 2-0_

_Thanked Wayne Rooney and Steven Gerrard_

_From now on, I qualified to…_

…_2014 FIFA World Cup!_

**England:** …Thank you."

**Me:** "An olf folk English song. That's good."

**England:** "Do you watch _Tom and Jerry Kids?_"

…America was surprised…

**United States:** "Hey big brother! _Tom and Jerry Kids_ is mine!"

**England:** "Oh… sorry…"

**Me:** "Oh come on. Hey England, your direct goal in 2014 World Cup?"

**England:** "I won't let me step down again. I'll seize the champion!"

**Me:** "Oh please. You didn't seize that since 1966."

**England:** "And I'll. Would you have some tea?"

**Me:** "No thanks. So… I guess you will have more chance if you eliminate the foreigners, like I said before."

**England:** "Foreign players?"

**Me:** "If you do, the football of England will rise again."

**England:** "I'm not sure…"

**Me:** "Please… I love England in old time, not like today."

…I pleased England. After all, England realized that his football style was too old, and being stolen by the foreigners. Finally, he made a decision…

**England:** "Okay. I'll reform."

**Me:** "Nice. So I hope you gain the 2014 champion."

**England:** "Sochi?"

**Me:** "No. I meant… World Cup."

**England:** "Ahh…"

**Me:** "It's so short, right?"

**England:** "Yeah…"

…a nice ending…


	14. Chile

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Me:** "And now… present lady Chile!"

**Chile:** "Thank you very much."

…Chile was a nice woman, but strong and not fear anything. I love it…

**Me:** "My lady!"

**Chile:** "I'm pleasure to meet you. If I were you, I would not be afraid about Ivory Coast or Algeria. But you love Ivory Coast, right?"

**Me:** "I love him! He's wonderful… but he must stop destroying by his elephant army again."

**Chile:** "I knew. But Ivory Coast was just too happy."

**Me:** "Chile… I know, I know."

**Chile:** "Thank you."

**Me:** "By a way… I will take a look on your qualifying results."

…I watched my computer. Her results was very impressive… by somehow…

**Me:** "Nice qualifying, Chile."

**Chile:** "I know. But my results is so little."

**Me:** "You're not arrogant. Cool. I'll be friend with you, Madame Chile."

**Chile:** "Thank you…"

…Chile blushed. I didn't want to notice. Turning out, I came to notice about her results. But I did forget that… even she was a madame, but if I were you guys, you would be shocked…

**Me:** "Well, what did you want to show me?"

**Chile:** "Well… I see Ivory Coast used the army of elephant, and England used his folk song, so I, as a woman, will have my different style."

…like I said, she jumped into the table, and began… sexual… AAAHHHHHHH…

**Chile:** "Here…"

…AAAAAHHHHHHH… we had a hot girl…

**England:** "Hey lady!"

**France:** "Wow wow wow…"

**Russia:** "Lady and gentleman, this is Chile!"

**South Korea:** "Take a look, boys!"

**Prussia:** "WOW!"

**Chile:** "This is my story:

_I began in South America_

_Then I arrived to Buenos Aires_

_I was beaten 1-4_

_But… I won't scare._

_Then I came back in Santiago,_

_I met Peru, and taught him 4-2_

_But I lost in Montevideo_

_A shame loss, 0-4._

_But I'm Chile, and I'm not afraid_

_I came to my home,_

_In here, I met Paraguay_

_And I beat him 2-0._

_And in La Paz, Bolivia_

_I beat Bolivar 2-0_

_Then, I faced Venezuela_

_And I defeated him 2-0._

_In Matchday 8, I'm stronger_

_I arrived to Quito._

_But I was too subjective_

_So I lost 3-1._

_But I had faced bad luck_

_When I met Argentina_

_I lost 1-2 in Santiago_

_And I should make a reform_

_But again, in Peru_

_I lost him 0-1_

_But I fixed by defeat Uruguay_

_2-0 at home._

_In Asuncion, Paraguay_

_I defeated him 2-1_

_And in Santiago, once again_

_I beat Bolivia 3-1_

_And I did not stop so easy_

_I beat Venezuela 3-0 at homeland_

_Then I came to Barranquilla, Colombia_

_And I draw him 3-3_

_What a fierce fighting_

_At least I could meet the last opponent_

_I met Ecuador in Estadio Nacional…_

_And I smashed him 2-1!_

_And finally, I qualified_

_And I didn't fear anymore_

_I am coming to Brazil…_

_And I shall fair-play!_

…Chile when was singing she had opened her body, started sexual by showing her corsets, underpant. I wasn't looking on…

**Chile:** …and thank you."

**France:** "Bravo! I love you, Chile!"

**South Italy:** "Sexy lady!"

…after a while…

**Brazil:** "Okay, fun's over! Let the character finish his job."

…Brazil disbanded. I came back to my business…

**Me:** "Thank you, Brazil. Okay, Miss Chile, do you want something in this World Cup?"

**Chile:** "I'll qualify to semi-final. I won't step back in Brazil anymore."

**Me:** "You should know Spain will face you again, in 2014."

**Chile:** "Then I hope Brazil kills him."

**Me:** "What?"

**Chile:** "Spain has in the titles so long. If I can't, then Brazil will."

**Me:** "You deninitely dislike Spain. Maybe due to history?"

**Chile:** "Somehow…"

**Me:** "Alright."

**Chile:** I won't let anyone disappointed.

**Me:** "You'll?"

**Chile:** "And I won't let you disappointed, like I've told."

**Me:** "Can you do it, again?"

**Chile:** "I'll. As Chile, I won't give up!"

**Me:** "Nice. I love your spirit. But I have an allergy with… sexual, you know, because of my parents."

**Chile:** "I see. They hate sexual."

**Me:** "Thanks."

…I and Chile looking for a moment…

**Chile:** "Why did you look at me?"

**Me:** "I'm tired…"

**Uruguay:** "Okay. So… Chile, you can go."

**Chile:** "I'm on it…"

…well,… when Chile'd gone, I had been sleeping…


	15. Australia

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

**Australia:** "Here I am: Australia!"

…Australia appeared like an ANZAC soldier…

**Me:** "Hello ANZAC!"

**Australia:** "I see."

**Me:** "Well, I guess you had a hard story in AFC."

**Australia:** "Of course. But now I'm not going to worry anymore."

**Me:** "You meant… you had passed already?"

**Australia:** "Well… that's right."

**Me:** "Okay."

…but this time, Australia didn't sing. I felt alright with that…

**Me:** "Did you want to sing?"

**Australia:** "No thanks. I can tell my story."

**Me:** "If you love it."

**Australia:** "Oh… it is my story…"

…Australia began…

**Australia:** "I started in Third Round. I was one of five giants in Asia, along with Japan, South Korea, Bahrain and North Korea. But after this round, only three passed."

**Me:** "They're… you and…"

**Australia:** "Good work. Me, Japan and South Korea."

**Me:** "Go on."

**Australia:** "Why only three? Here is my story: I was dropped into Group D with Thailand, Saudi Arabia and Oman (definitely I hate Oman)."

**Me:** "Wow…"

**Australia:** "Then, I met Thailand in my town. But I was taken a lead until Joshua Kennedy and Alex Brosque saved me from defeat: 2-1 win. Then, I arrived to Dammam, and beat the host Saudi 3-1 by Kennedy, again and Luke Wilkshire. Finally, I ended the first leg by a 3-0 victory over Oman. Brett Holman, Joshua Kennedy and Mile Jedinak scored."

**Me:** "So your first leg was very successful."

**Australia:** "But my second leg was much harder. I came to Muscat, but lost 0-1 due to Al Hosni's goal. Then, in Suphachalasai Stadium, thanks for Holman's goal, I won 1-0. Later, I came back home, and defeated Saudi Arabia 4-2. I qualified from that, but sad for Saudi that he was out from the game."

**Me:** "I see. How about your Fourth Round?"

**Australia:** "Well…"

…the sonata… the Moon Sonata of Ludwig van Beethoveen was played…

**Australia:** "I had a bad results in here, so… despite I'd passed, but I wouldn't want to think again… Here…"

…he started…

**Australia:** "First, I arrived to Muscat again. But I was draw 0-0. Then, I took another same result at home, only the different was I facing Japan. And the third match, in Amman, Jordan made shock on me. I lost 1-2."

**Me:** "So you didn't want the same?"

**Australia:** "So I'd to change. I beat Iraq 2-1 in Doha, thanked for Cahill and Thompson. But again, Oman… damn… when I met him at home, he took the lead until I draw 2-2."

**Me:** "Then, in Saitama, I seized a draw, once again over Japan. The same is the visitor took the lead (Japan in Brisbane and I in Saitama). The score was 1-1."

…suddenly Australia turned quiet…

**Australia:** "I'm telling or you're telling?"

**Me:** "What? Am I sleeping?"

…the sonata made me thought I was Australia. All of the audience laughed…

**North Italy:** "Idiot!"

**Netherlands:** "Hahaha…"

**Spain:** "Hey Portugal, you should see!"

…but then, Brazil ordered silent. Then, Australia said…

**Australia:** "Well… like you said: Then, in Saitama, I seized a draw, once again over Japan. The same is the visitor took the lead (Japan in Brisbane and I in Saitama). The score was 1-1."

**Me:** "Oh… I see…"

**Australia:** "It's fine. But I boomed in two last matches, both at homeland. I beat Jordan 4-0 and Iraq 1-0. These heroes are: Mark Bresciano, Tim Cahill, Robbie Kruse, Lucas Neill and Joshua Kennedy (wow… Kennedy… Kennedy…)."

**Me:** "Wow, I also heard a lot of the words Joshua Kennedy."

**Australia:** "It's fine. But now, I'd passed to 2014 World Cup. So I guess I've to show you my goal."

**Me:** "Nice. Go on, Aussie."

**Australia:** "I must qualify to Round of sixteen. I'm not strong enough like my European brothers, so I must change if I want to survive."

**Me:** "I will see your result."

**Australia:** "Well… I didn't have much time in here… so… KANGAROO!"

…he called his kangaroo…

**Australia:** "C'mon, my koala! Let's go!"

…it jumped away. I didn't spend much, then I came to sleep, quickly…


	16. France

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…I fell to sleep for a while. When I was in my dream, Francis entered…

**France:** "Hello, sleepy head."

…but I did not answer. Then, France decided to use his speaker, and yelled…

**France:** "WAKE UP!"

**Me:** "AAAHHHHH! What the…"

…I only saw France later. But I felt stupid about that. Later, I sat down, and speaking with France…

**Me:** "Okay. Welcome France to the interview."

**France:** "Thank you very much."

**Me:** "Okay. I won't have much time. So can we go to the main fast?"

**France:** "Don't worry. I can handle it."

…thank you France…

**Me:** "Well, your main goal in this World Cup?"

**France:** "I'll take the title. I won't let Spain joke on me!"

**Me:** "Well… it's hard. England is going to reform, meanwhile Portugal, Italy, Germany, Argentina and especially Brazil, Spain want that title."

**France:** "Then I'll make surprise."

**Me:** "Good job, Francis. Now, I'm going to tell your qualifying."

**France:** "Okay."

**Me:** "Here. You started in Helsinski, and beat Finland 1-0."

**France:** "That's right. Then, I faced Belarus. In 2012 Euro qualifying, she insulted me. But I revenged: 3-1!"

**Me:** "And you succeeded in drawing Spain 1-1, next match."

**France:** "Of course. My name's France!"

**Me:** "Then, when you met Georgia at home, you smashed him 3-1 like did with Belarus."

**France:** "Well, I'm glad. But you know why I dislike Spain? Because he has stolen all the European talents to him!"

**Me:** "Ahh… the lost 0-1 over Spain in Saint-Denis."

**France:** "I don't want to hear it. After losing, I draw Georgia 0-0 in Tbilisi."

**Me:** "I see. But later…"

**France:** "It is fine… because I love my later results: 4-2 vicotry over Belarus in Minsk and finally a 3-0 vicotry at home against Finland. But…"

**Me:** "You stood in second, and must qualify by play-off."

**France:** "I hate play-off, and I don't like always. But this time, I must go. I met Ukraine in Kiev, first, but I lost 0-2. I thought I would be out, until…"

**Me:** "You'd changed. In Saint-Denis, you beat her 3-0. You qualified, but made somebody worry."

**France:** "I know, right?"

**Me:** "You passed. But, remember, if you want to gain to champion like 1998, you must reform."

**France:** "Okay."

…France kissed my hand. I replied…

**Me:** "Thank you. But I'm not a priest."

**France:** "I know you're not. Well… good night."

**Me:** "Thank you. See ya in next day!"

…France'd gone, I came to my bedroom. I slept…


	17. Greece

**INTERVIEW WITH WORLD CUP!**

* * *

…Next day, I woke up, and started for whole new day…

**Me:** "Ahh… what a beautiful day…"

…with the other continents, they felt like they want to appear. So they prepared themselves. And one walked on…

**Me:** "Hey… who are you?"

…it was Greece. I knew him from his cat army…

**Me:** "Greece?"

**Greece:** "It's me. Thank you."

**Cats:** "Meow! Meow! Meow!"

…I definitely loved cats. They were my favorite animal…

**Me:** "Cats? Do you know that I totally love cats? They're cute!"

**Greece:** "Uhh… thanks."

**Me:** "You're welcome."

…then Greece and I sat down. We would speak about World Cup, once again…

**Me:** "Well, maybe you came here for your story?"

**Greece:** "Exactly. About me, I also had one: my qualification."

**Me:** "Oh…"

…now I needed to focus…

**Me:** "Okay. Can you tell me?"

**Greece:** "Of course. My Holy Zeus, can you start?"

…Holy Zeus? What did he mean? Well… suddenly…

"BOOM!"

**Me:** "What the…"

…it was the thunder. And Greece took the list…

**Greece:** "Here is my list. Now, I'l begin."

**Me:** "Alright. You start."

**Greece:** "Well…

_Latvia 1-2 Greece_

_Greece 2-0 Lithuania_

_Greece 0-0 Bosnia and Herzegovina_

_Slovakia 0-1 Greece_

_Bosnia and Herzegovina 3-1 Greece_

_Lithuania 0-1 Greece_

_Liechtenstein 0-1 Greece_

_Greece 1-0 Latvia_

_Greece 1-0 Slovakia_

_Greece 2-0 Liechtenstein_

**Greece:** …I'm done."

…I felt tired. But because I did not have much time, so I nodded…

**Me:** "Alright. With this, what will you do?"

**Greece:** "I'll play very hard. I know I must be defeated but I've no choice."

**Me:** "Okay. Well… do you know the Ukrainian crisis?"

**Greece:** "Yes. Russia is my brother, but I live in Western style. I don't like to suspend anyone in the world, but Russia should rethink about Ukraine. He must know that the U.S. + West had made trouble because funding for Al-Qaeda and economic crisis for Middle East war."

**Me:** "Agree. Well… I must say you're right. Do you see Georgia? Bidzina Ivanishvili is very clever: build a good relationship with Russia, but continue to unite with EU."

**Greece:** "Me too. Ivanishvili is a good guy. He is a man who like integration with the world, combining East and West to a huge building."

**Me:** "Yes, I love it. Now, back to World Cup, can you qualify more?"

**Greece:** "I will. I will cross to round of sixteen."

**Me:** "That's awesome, Heracles."

**Greece: **"Thanks."

…Greece and his cats prepared to leave. But before he left, I demanded him…

**Me:** "Can I hug these cats?"

…Greece brought cats to me. Aww… they were so cute. I loved cats so much…

**Me:** "Thank you, Greek!"

**Greece:** "It's Greece. By a way, thanks. I won't act like England, America, France or Germany for Ukraine's problem. I'll balance East and West. But… I've to prepare for WC, right?"

**Me:** "2014."

**Greece:** "See ya."

…it ended nice…


End file.
